A technique for connecting terminal end wires of an electrical coil to their appropriate terminal members is disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. 58 (1983)-11094. In the electrical coil according to this prior art, each of the terminal members thereof is provided with a lug portion formed by punching out and then bending, thereby defining an end wire receiving U-shaped clip portion in the terminal member, or alternatively the terminal member itself is formed substantially into a U-shape, and the end wire extending from the coil, which is clad with insulation material such as polyester, is connected to the terminal member of the coil by holding the wire in the wire receiving slot of the U-shape and subsequently crimping the straight portions of the U-shape over the wire by a pair of movable electrodes of resistance welder while simultaneously applying voltage across the electrodes. In so doing, the insulation coating on the terminal end wire is removed by welding pressure and heat and the bare wire is secured by fusion, or fusion welded, to the terminal member of the electrical coil.
However, the electrical coil having its end wires thus welded to the terminal members often encounters a problem in that the wire tends to break easily at its connection with the terminal member and hence separated therefrom in the event when even a small external force is applied to the wire.